Moving Forward
by Tadashisan
Summary: This Series hopefully  picks up the slack between the last chapter of Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue. Harry and Ginny are a focus. The story follows directly after What They Always Feared by Dream0Writer7 so read it first...Read all of her stuff!
1. The Talk

**So this Story takes place immediately following the end of Dream0Writer7's Fanfic "What They Always Feared" so check that out first. This is the suddenly inspired piece I was waiting for, so enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Well you know the routine: I don't have the rights to any of the characters and such; it's just for fun, and to keep the Harry Potter world alive!_

Chapter 1 – "The Talk"

Harry held Ginny tight for a moment longer before taking her by the hand to lead her down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She followed his touch at once, walking even with him, but holding fast to his hand as though still afraid that he might somehow leave her again. He merely enjoyed the warmth of her hand in his as they walked, and hoped very much that she would not let him leave if ever he was fool enough to try again.

As they made there way down the many flights of stairs that separated Gryffindor tower from the main hall, Harry noticed that many of the portraits' occupants were craning their necks, or else, wandering into neighboring frames in an effort to get a good look at the boy who still lives. He was pleased to notice, however, that they were not the curious and sometimes frightened expression that he had grown accustomed to over the years, after his numerous encounters with Voldemort. The faces wore expressions of admiration and wonder, every single one of them, joyous and triumphant. Harry thought he even heard Sir Cadagun cheering raucously in a distant portrait along with a dozen other people with whom, it seemed, he was enjoying a celebration over the Dark Lord's downfall.

He turned to smile at Ginny as they passed Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, who bowed deeply at the pair of them, and Ginny beamed up at him, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. His smile broadened still as they reached the Great Hall at last and Harry's stomach fluttered with excitement at the thought of the delicious food that would, no doubt, be waiting for them at the Gryffindor table.

But no sooner had they walked through the large double doors into the hall than a horrible shriek met their ears, forcing all comfortable thoughts of food out of their minds and stomachs.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice across the room causing Ginny to roll her eyes at her doting mother, but she blushed slightly nonetheless, "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"Ginny made no effort to quickly close the gap between her mother and herself as she replied, "I'd gone to check on Harry and I fell asleep on the bed next to him- opposite him," she added quickly at the flash of outrage in her mother's eyes, "on Ron's bed. We only just woke up." By this time, Mrs. Weasley had done what Ginny would not, and had her only daughter in a tight embrace full of stern love.

Ginny was blushing scarlet now, as Harry slid his hand from hers with a look to tell her she needed to spend a moment with her mother and he would see her in a bit. She shot him a rather amazing look in response that said, quite clearly, "I can't believe you're just going to leave me here like this, just to get some stinking food-oh well, I suppose I should give her a minute after all.

But as Harry turned to find a seat at the table, he saw Ron and made up his mind in an instant, "Hey," he said to his best friend, who was stuffing his face, as was his custom at every meal. "Can I have a word outside?" he said quietly so that only Ron and Hermione, who sat on Ron's right (so he could have his arm around her and continue eating, no doubt), could hear him. "Bring some toast then!" Harry added in exasperation at the look on Ron's face and the open mouth clearly about to protest, and clearly full of sausages.

When Ron hesitated once more, Hermione pushed him sighing, "Oh, for heaven's sake, Ronald. You know the house-elves will make you something later if you're still hungry; they love their work," she said with a smile at the look of surprise both her friends now donned. "You know, I think I finally understand how they feel about their role as servants. As long as the wizards they are serving are moderately nice to them, they feel a sense of loyalty to the family, and they love to serve someone they believe will care for them, like Harry did for…Dobby."

Harry's heart nearly fell as with a pang he remembered the image of the House-elf dead in his arms, but this was immediately replaced by the tearfully ecstatic expression Dobby had worn when he received his large gift of socks from "Harry Potter, sir". Apparently, this business with the house-elves was all that Ron required to abandon his food without regret, though he did join Harry in taking a few pieces of toast for there "word".

They walked out of the Great hall together without the notice of the Weasley women, Mrs. Weasley still hugging the life out of her daughter, and Ginny too busy looking embarrassed and annoyed.

Without a word between them, Harry and Ron walked steadily through the Main Hall and out onto the grounds. Harry had known this talk must take place and he had decided sooner rather than later was a necessary move.

"Ron I want things to be perfectly clear between the two of us about me and Ginny," Harry said before he lost his nerve altogether, "just let me talk for a minute, please," he added as Ron opened his mouth about to forestall the conversation he didn't want to have.

"First of all I want you to know that I care for her like I've never cared for anyone else; not even Cho." Ron looked down at the steps leading up to the castle doors uncomfortable, "I love her. I love her and this time I'm not going anywhere. I need you to understand that I want to take care of her and protect her and, just be with her." Here Ron shifted uneasily, still not able to meet Harry's gaze.

" I also want you to know that I would be so happy to have your blessing in this, but we don't need it," and now Ron looked up with a hint of anger in his eyes, but Harry kept on, "Please don't take it the wrong way, it's just, well…We're going to keep seeing each other whether you like it or not. Plus, Ginny's nearly of age." Ron seemed none more relieved, so Harry continued, "I just need you to come to grips with the fact that we love each other, and remember- I'm still your best mate," Ron slackened his furrowed brow slightly, "and Ginny's still your sister, but she got a choice in the matter and I think she's made it. I mean, honestly," Harry chanced a weak smile, "who could you trust better than your best mate to take care of your sister?"

Harry had broken the barrier at last; he could see it in Ron's smile. "Well, Mum's always treated you like a son anyway, so what's the difference, really?" and Harry smiled too. Throwing his arm around his friend's shoulder, Harry turned with him to walk back up to the Great Hall and a proper breakfast.

"Oh, and Ron?" Harry advised, "If you don't want to see your sister snogging all the time, try looking the other way."

Ron smirked at Harry's comment then added, "Well, I reckon Ginny was right; a bit of practical application was all I really needed," he smiled broadly as he caught sight of Hermione still waiting at the table for him, Ginny next to her, looking around, it seemed, for Harry. As she spotted them, rising swiftly to confront Ron, Ron beat her to the punch, "Worried sick, I know. Well, here he is then. Later you two," he said with a smile at the stunned look on his sister's face.

As Ron slipped back into his seat, his arm once more around Hermione's waist, Ginny recovered enough to say, "What-?"

To which Harry simply replied, "We've come to an understanding," and he kissed her again, for the first time in what seemed like years and felt her pull into the comfort of his embrace, as he checked to see if Ron had taken his advice. Indeed, Ron was already "practically applying" his lips to Hermione's.

Harry smiled to himself as he dipped Ginny briefly and stood her up again, loving the fierce look burning in her eyes again.


	2. To Their Memories

**Thank you, to everyone who read, reviewed, or added my story. You all made me feel loved and spurred me to write a new chapter! I rushed it at first, but I like my rewrite; I hope you all will too. **

* * *

Chapter 2 – "To Their Memories" 

Over the course of the next few days, Harry felt increasingly guilty of the time he was finally able to spend with Ginny and relaxing, having fun even. He would catch himself laughing happily at Hermione's continued exasperation with Ron, and the bottom of his stomach would give out under the weight of his conscience. He would say to himself, "How can you enjoy yourself when so many of your so-called loved ones are dead? Is this any way to honor them?"

Unbidden into his heavily laden mind came the images of those who had fallen in the battle against Voldemort.

He could see clearly Fred's quietly smiling face. If only he had known what would happen to him when he decided to follow Harry into starting Dumbledore's Army. If only Harry had stopped him, told Mrs. Weasley- Mrs. Weasley. What a horrible fate he brought upon her family when he allowed Ron to join him in his compartment on the Hogwart's Express seven years ago. Her husband and two of her sons had been seriously injured in this war, and now, one of her sons was gone forever.

Remus Lupin floated to the front of Harry's thoughts a moment later and he watched as his bride joined him, causing him to shift guiltily. Harry understood better than anyone Professor Lupin's desire to keep Tonks away from himself; away from danger. But in the end neither were safe because he, Harry had brought a death sentence upon them, by allowing them to be close to him. They had just found happiness in each other, and they were snuffed out from this world.

What about poor Teddy? Harry had caused the child to grow up parentless. He had wrought a curse on the boy greater than Lupin had feared he might.

These thoughts began to overtake him; welling up inside him until, overwhelmed, he bent over his plate, rubbing his eyes hard, trying to force the images from his mind and the tears from his eyes.

Harry was trying his best to keep all of this out of his face whenever he was around Ginny. He didn't want to trouble her with any more of his problems; she had lost her brother after all. But he never could hide anything from Hermione properly.

He felt something nudge his left foot and was pulled suddenly back to the Weasleys' kitchen. Hermione was looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Harry, could you help me with, um…. sorting out my bag?" There was a meaningful look in her eyes that Harry perceived to have nothing to do with unpacking. "You know, now that we're not on the go anymore."

Ron, who continued to attempt to speak through far too much food, said, "Mmh, be'ar oo 'an ee, Arry," but when Hermione looked sternly at him he swallowed hard and said, "I mean: I should help as well. After all, my stuff's in there too in't it?"

Ginny looked over, and said in an eager tone, "I'll help you lot too," Hermione faltered as she clearly didn't think it would be wise to include Ginny in this little talk. "I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Oh yes you have," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the staircase leading down to the kitchen, "I need you to help me clean up around here. Things got a little out of hand over the past few months, what with You-kno-…….V-Vol-demort causing so much trouble," Harry could see this was still one name Mrs. Weasley was not used to uttering. "but, I dare say we can manage a respectable state now that….well," she beamed at Harry who looked away embarrassed. He didn't like all this attention still.

"But, Mum," Ginny protested, "it's barely morning and-"

"Then we'll get in some work before the heat of the day," her mother cut in with a finality in her tone that her daughter ignored completely.

As Ginny opened her mouth to continue arguing, Hermione said, "It's alright, Ginny. It won't take too long for us to finish upstairs, and then I'll come help you."

"But," Ginny began, without a clear mind of what she was going to say, "Oh, alright," she sighed.

Harry was glad Ginny would not be joining them. If he was right in his expectations of what was about to happen, he felt the fewer people involved, the better. So at once the three turned to walk out of the room, Hermione first sending their plates swiftly over to the sink with a flick of her wand, where they began washing themselves. Mrs. Weasley gave her a loving smile as she set off to the chores, dragging Ginny along.

Hermione walked quickly up the stairs leading to Ron's bedroom, Ron keeping up best he could, but Harry was in no rush to begin this conversation. In fact, He was still unsure about why he was complying in the first place. All he knew was that he didn't see the point in trying to avoid the inevitable.

As he had expected, Hermione had already seated herself on Ron's bed to face the door and the oncoming Harry. Ron, who had apparently been beaten to his bed, or else gave it up to Hermione, stood, leading against the far wall looking almost as uncomfortable as Harry felt.

"Harry, what's the matter with you?" Hermione started, much faster than he had anticipated, "Three days ago, you said you cleared things up with Ron, and now you're miserable. I can see it in your face."

Harry did not meet her eye, but looked out the bedroom window at the sunlight peeking over the mountains beyond. He drew a deep breath and let out a long sigh, "You wouldn't understand."

If you're worried about Ginny, Harry, I can't see why. You know she's been in love with you since she met you, don't you?"

"What?" said Harry, turning to face her, "No, that's not it." How could she possibly understand?

"Is it Ron and me?" she said blushing slightly, but still looking him full in the face. Ron was looking at Harry sheepishly, "I know you still aren't used to us- well…But we're still you're friends and-"

"I know you are," Harry was getting irritated that she didn't understand, "it's just- I-"

"I mean, we won, Harry. He's dead. V-Voldemort's dead."

"And so is Fred! And so are Remus and Tonks!" He said, shouting suddenly, "And Madeye and Dobby and- and…everyone died because they were trying to protect me. How can I go on enjoying living when they're all dead? Dead, because they got between Voldemort and me. It's my fault! Don't you understand?"

Ron looked shocked by Harry's sudden rage, but he walked forward to come level with his bed as he said, "I know you feel horrible. We all do, mate. It-"

"Don't try and act like you know! You aren't the reason they died. You didn't get them killed. You two still have no idea what I'm going through!" he barked, and Ron looked as if he'd been Stupefied, but Hermione looked livid.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare try to act like you're the only one here who lost someone!" she was on her feet, shouting too now, "Every one of us has lost friends and loved ones. Don't make yourself out to be some lonely hero. We were all in this together!" tears appeared in her furious eyes that she did not bother to wipe away.

"But I was the one he wanted! If it wasn't for me-" but suddenly, Harry's throat went dumb and his lips stopped working. He struggled for a moment before noticing that Hermione had drawn her wand and was pointing it at his throat.

"No, Harry! No! You're going to listen to me even if I have to put the full-body-bind on you."

"Hermione!" Ron said, stepping toward her.

"Ronald," she rounded on him, with her wand pointed at his chest, "Stand down!" He did not need telling twice.

Harry was fuming as Hermione turned back to face him, but he still couldn't help but be amazed at her spell work; casting Silencio non-verbally. He thought for a moment about fighting back, but saw the fire in her eyes and decided not to tempt fate.

As he sat upon his bed opposite her, she seemed satisfied. "Alright then," she said, putting her wand away and sitting down once again. Harry was looking resolutely off to his left as she continued, "First of all, neither Ron nor I have ever said the we knew exactly what it has been like for you. I know it has been horrible for you; far more horrible than we can imagine, perhaps," her expression softened; he heard it rather than saw it, as he still would not look at her. "And you are wrong about being the only one he wanted," she added, "Voldemort was trying to conquer the entire wizarding world, Harry, and the muggles. He would not have stopped until every being, magical or not was in submission to him,"

"Which means he would have had to kill us for starters, because Hermione and I would never let him rule over us," Ron said, gaining the nerve to speak at last and coming over to sit next to Hermione on his bed. "Not to mention Madeye, and all the rest of the Order. They never would have stopped fighting him."

Harry managed to look Ron in the face and worked his way to Hermione from there. Hermione had put her hand on Ron's leg, where he had taken hold of it. Harry's eyes met Hermione's at last, and he was pleased to see the anger had gone out of them, replaced by a tender ferocity.

"You were top on his priorities, no doubt, but that doesn't mean he only wanted you, Harry. What do you think would have happened if He had succeeded in killing you three years ago when he regained his body, or in our fist year, or any other of the countless times he tried? Do you suppose he would have just left us to our business?"

Harry did not need to answer, though he couldn't at the moment anyway, "Or maybe you thought we might have all been spared this if you could have killed him before now, but that's the point; you couldn't have. He made sure he was as indestructible as possible. Don't YOU understand, Harry? None of this is your fault. It's all Voldemort. He's the source of all the pain and death. He's the reason we've all lost friends and family."

She looked at him with the tender expression she had started this conversation with, and he seemed to calm at once. Hermione flicked her wand casually, and Harry felt his throat un-stick, as though a hand had released a hold on his voice, "Alright," Harry began slowly, "so it was Voldemort who killed them all. But if they all hadn't been protecting me-"

"Harry, we fought for you because we cared for you, because we believed in you" Hermione smiled encouragingly, "Are you going to hold that against us now? We all knew what we were getting into from the start, long before we decided to stay and fight at Hogwart's; every one of us. Even those who died; in fact, I think some of them understood better than any of us, even you."

"Moody sure did," Ron added, "and so did Lupin and Tonks. They knew 'cause they'd been fighting V-V…Vol-demor-t longer than we've been alive, 'cept Tonks maybe, but she was an Auror, wasn't she?"

Part of Harry knew that his friends were right, but another part said, "But they died, and now poor Teddy-"

"Will have you as a god-father and all of us will be able to tell him what happened to them and how they fought to save his life too." Hermione continued to stare Harry down as she said, "They didn't just fight for you, Harry. They fought for everyone they cared about. They fought for each other. They fought because it was the right thing to do."

Harry however still had qualms with this last argument, "What good am I going to be to Teddy? I don't know anything about raising a child. What can I possibly do for him?"

"What can you do?" she repeated to him, "What can you do? Oh, I don't know, Harry I guess you're right. How could you possibly help a boy whose parents died fighting Lord Voldemort? A boy who now has to grow up without the love and support of mother and father. It's not as though you could relate to him, I suppose," she said with a disbelief in her face that almost carried a smile.

This blow hit Harry harder than anything else, as he realized that all the years spent growing up without a normal childhood, with no parents, nobody to love him, would finally be of some use. Maybe he could help Teddy. Who better?

"What's more, Harry, is that Teddy isn't alone," Hermione carried on, glad that her words had achieved the desired affect, "He still had his grandmother and a group of his parents friends that will doubtless come to treat him like a part of their families."

Harry could see that he was losing the argument, but felt relieved, not aggravated and hoped against hope for further comfort, "But what about Moody…and Fred?"

"Harry, come on," said Ron, actually rolling his eyes, "can you imagine Madeye wanting to go out any other way? He knew it was more than likely that he would die one day, fighting Vol-demort."

Harry couldn't believe he hadn't seen this before. Of course, Moody would want nothing less than a glorious death. He really would have gone mad if he had died form pneumonia or something stupid, and he was fighting Voldemort, himself when he went. Harry felt the tension lessen slightly, but there was still one knot left in his stomach, or was it in his heart? It was so close to it he couldn't tell. "Fred." was all he could manage to say. To his utter disbelief, Hermione let out a small watery chuckle.

"Harry did you think would want you to be sad over him?" Harry couldn't for the life of him, understand what Hermione was on about, but apparently, Ron did. He snorted and smiled at Harry.

"Fred had more guts than the lot of us, the showoff." Ron said with a reminiscent smile, "I overheard George talking with Ginny the other day. He reckons Fred would have gotten a real kick out of "bringing down the house".

In spite of himself, Harry let out a laugh as he pictured the scene again, with Fred watching in on it casually casting commentary on his absurd demise. "I suppose he would rather us laugh and remember his spirit forever."

"Exactly!" Hermione said excitedly, coming to sit next to him now, "That's exactly what I mean. Of course, it's only natural to grieve when we lose someone. And we want to honor their memories, but we don't do that by feeling terrible all the time. Would Fred want you moping around forever, because he died? Of course not!"

He'd probably want us to help the others move on with a good laugh," Ron said smiling out the window. The sun was just cresting over the ridge of the mountains now. "And Madeye would just yell at us for not being vigilant enough while we mourned."

"Precisely, and Remus, Tonks?" Hermione said encouragingly.

"Tonks would just be glad that Bellatrix finally got hers and tell me…tell me not to worry about her." Harry's throat seemed to be stifled again, but Hermione had not drawn her wand this time, instead she put out a hand, gently on his arm. "Lupin would probably tell me what an excellent job I did and that he was glad, at least, that Teddy would have someone to look after him."

"You see now?" Hermione said, happily, "Honoring their memories doesn't mean you can't have fun or live a normal, life; it's just the opposite. How would they feel if they found out that they died so you could live a miserable life? All of them, especially Fred, would want you to be living your life to the fullest to make their sacrifices as meaningful as possible."

It was as if a great weight had been lifted from the pit of his stomach as these last words sunk in. "as meaningful as possible."

"Hermione's right you know," came a voice of a man from behind them, and they turned to find Mr. Weasley in the doorway, his arm around Mrs. Weasley, George and Ginny also standing there looking subdued but cheerful. George had the broadest smile, of course. Looking at Mrs. Weasley, Harry saw that she was close to tears, and Ginny looked hardly any less.

Ginny was the first to cross the gap, followed quickly by Mrs. Weasley, both of who had Harry in a tight embrace, which Hermione then joined. Smiling at the dramatics of the three women, but slightly exasperated all the same, Harry said, "Alright, alright, I feel loved, but I still need air."

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione released him, each letting out a very weak, watery chuckle, but Ginny did not. She held him tighter still, snuggling into his left shoulder. As he looked from face to face he smiled and, feeling the warmth of the sun on his cheek, he felt truly loved and at peace for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Ok so I know this story isn't seeing much Harry/Ginny action, but I promise it's coming. I felt these were necessary steps for Harry to make to truly move on to eventually become the husband and father in the epilogue.**

**Laters and thanks for all your support, **

**Tadashisan.**


	3. Partnerships

_Disclaimer: Well, you know the routine: I don't have the rights to any of the characters and such; it's just for fun, and to keep the Harry Potter world alive!_

**So I know it's been like forever since my last update. Sorry. But I'm back with a vengeance **

Chapter 3 "Partnerships"

"Right, you two- off to the garden. The gnomes are completely out of hand again," Mrs. Weasley instructed Ron and George at once.

Ron rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders, "Mum, not again; we've just done it last week." Indeed, Harry remembered hurling the dizzied gnomes over the garden wall only a few days prior. His mind had been occupied by grief at the time, and he wasn't sure he had done a good job of it. Perhaps he was the reason the gnomes were back so soon. He smiled.

"That's right," Mrs. Weasley shot at Ron, "and maybe if you do the job right this time you won't have to do it so often.

"That's alright little bro'," George said, stretching a little as he spoke, "I'm working on a new product. I got the idea from those little buggers back there and I was gonna test them out. Looks like I'll have to do the research on my own though." George turned slowly to leave the room and was stopped by Ron. George grinned.

"A new product?" Ron asked curiously, sitting bolt upright, "What, for your joke shop?"

"Oh no, Ronny, it's for my gnomish fashion company," George said, the sarcasm dripping to the floor in large drops, "I've got new hats and dresses for them to try on."

Ron gave him a false, mocking laugh and said, "Well, I just wasn't sure you were still going to be able to run the business, now that it's just you-"

The air thickened as if a fog of unease had rolled over top of them all, and Mrs. Weasley's face fell for a moment before she finally said with a smile much braver, surely, than she felt, "Don't be silly, dear. Fred wouldn't have wanted him to close shop on his account. It's like Hermione said; he'd want us all to keep laughing, and they are rather good at it."

"Too right!" George said as he put a comforting arm around his mother, "I reckon he'd be ashamed of me if I gave up now, when all I need is a new partner," and turning to Ron he added casually, "So, how about it, little brother: ready to join the family business?"

"Are you serious?" Ron nearly shouted, jumping to his feet, "Me- help at the joke shop? Of course I will. I'd love to!"

"Not just help," George corrected, waving his finger, "I'm looking for a new partner- a co-owner. Someone to help with the invention process." Pulling a very serious face he continued, "You are regrettably far less gifted in the comedic arts than my last partner, but then again," George turned to the room at large, "he was one in a million."

"Well, two in a million, really," Ron said to his elder brother with a weak smile.

George roared with laughter and said, "Not bad, not bad. Perhaps there's hope for you after all," and grabbing him in a one-armed hug, he began leading Ron from the room, "You do realized that I fed you that one though, don't you," and he ruffled Ron hair as he laughed a little himself.

"Hey, Harry, you wanna come help?" Ron called over his shoulder, slowing up for a moment.

"Uh yeah," Harry replied, "in a bit, maybe."

"Right, see ya' out back then, mate." And Ron and George disappeared around the other side of the doorframe.

Harry now surveyed the rest of the room. His attention, like everyone else's, had been magnetically attracted to the scene that just unfolded. Mrs. Weasley was next to Hermione and each wore expressions of exasperation at her sons' or boyfriend's involvement in that ridiculous shop; the shop that both had to admit against their will was arousing success.

Ginny was leaning against her father's shoulder on Ron's bed, apparently hoping to be rescued from a day fraught with housework. Mrs. Weasley seemed to remember that there were so many things to do at that moment, because she turned to the rest of her family and said, "Ginny, we need to get started now."

Ginny clung to her father's arm and said, "She's mad, the place isn't that bad. Why have we got to-"

But Mr. Weasley cut across, "Your mother's right, Ginny, dear. We all need to do our part in cleaning up the mess left in the wake of Voldemort's attack. Your part just happens to be here, at home. And mine is back at the ministry to help Kingsley and the others sort things out."

"I'll help you too, Ginny," Hermione said soothingly, "I can unpack later."

"Alright, then," Ginny conceded, and she got to her feet, hugged her father, one last time and gave Harry a loving look, before joining the other ladies.

As he smiled, Harry's insides squirmed in an unusual way. His eyes moved back to Mr. Weasley who was wiping his brow as he rose to his feet. There was something that Harry had been trying to do for weeks now, but the right time had never presented itself. In that moment, it occurred to Harry that it may never present itself and decided that this was as good a time as any. Speaking before he lost his nerve, he quickly blurted, "Mr. Weasley, can I talk to you for a moment, before you go?" Harry felt his ears go red at the same moment he felt the gaze of the three women turn onto him, as he added, "…Alone?"

"Why, of course, Harry," Mr. Weasley said with that curious yet not disapproving expression that he always wore so well at times like this.

Mrs. Weasley looked exceedingly curious at the request for privacy, but Hermione was, as usual, quick on the uptake, "We should start in the kitchen I suppose," she said in an effort to return Mrs. Weasley to the task at hand, "clean those dishes while they're fresh."

"What? Oh, yes dear- I suppose…." Mrs. Weasley still a little distracted surveying the man and boy as they stood there.

When she stalled a moment longer, Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, come on, Mum. Let them talk." Practically pushing her mother out the door, she paused as she crossed the threshold. Then, giving Harry a nervous little smile, she rounded the corner and was out of sight, leaving Harry with a strong suspicion that she knew exactly what was about to happen. Harry's stomach squirmed a little again.

Finally alone, the two men faced each other, but in Harry's case he did not truly face Mr. Weasley, but his slippers. After a short while, that could have been a week for Harry, Mr. Weasley broke the silence, "So, Harry, what is it you needed?" Harry fidgeted a little and tried to clear the lump in his throat. "You know that I am always glad to help you with any problem you might have; you're like family. Only, I do need to leave soon." and he smiled at Harry.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley," he croaked at once, but his throat seemed to close up immediately again. This was even harder than he had imagined, and he had imagined it going rather poorly. "I don't really have a _problem_," he said at last, his eyes still wandering the room, "at least, I hope I don't," and once again he heard a voice in his head cry, "Of course not! You're too young!"

But Mr. Weasley's face was as calm as ever when Harry's eyes finally found it in the room. His eyes held concern as he said, "Well, whatever it is, I hope I can help you find the answer." He resumed his place upon Ron's bed and motioned for Harry to take a seat across from him. Harry sat.

"Yes, I'm sure you can. In fact, I daresay you are the only one who can give me the answer," Harry said, wiping his sweaty palms on the knees of his jeans.

"Well then," Mr. Weasley smiled, "I think it would help if I knew the question, don't you?"

Harry swallowed hard. Now that it came to it, he wasn't so sure he could manage it. His hands fumbling over each other, Harry tried to form the words he wished to speak, but nothing came out but, "Um, uh- well…"

"Harry, you don't have to be embarrassed," Mr. Weasley said, leaning forward, "I'm it's nothing I haven't heard before."

Harry chuckled a little as he said, "Actually, I don't think you have."

Mr. Weasley looked intrigued, but before either could say any more, there came a sound like a catapult and a pair of loud whoops through the open window that must have meant that the newest Weasley Wizard Wheezes' tests were going well. Both Mr. Weasley and Harry looked in the direction of the commotion, but Harry was doing it more to be doing something, rather than out of interest.

"Those boys really are extraordinary," Mr. Weasley mused aloud. "not unlike yourself, Harry."

"Hmm," Harry was still distracted, now by a small, framed picture on his nightstand. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself, were smiling as they stood happily in front of Hogwarts for the photograph. As he watched, Ginny reached up and kissed Harry on the cheek, her fiery red hair, waving gently in the breeze. "Mr. Weasley," Harry said with a sudden resolve that made Mr. Weasley turn back to him, "I would like to marry your daughter."

Harry kept his gaze firmly directed at the man sitting opposite him but his insides writhed with what he had just managed to say. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and said, "Well, Harry," he removed his glasses and began wiping them on his robes. "you were right; I hadn't heard that before. I have, however, expected this for quite some time now," he sighed as he replaced his glasses upon his face, sitting upright again, "and I would have thought the answer was obviously yes." He smiled broadly and said, "Although I suppose that wasn't so much a question as it was a statement."

Harry's was beaming. He hardly noticed what Mr. Weasley's words, because he was too busy noticing how beautiful the day was, "Well, I suppose you really are part of the family now. I daresay you still have one more question ahead of you for a young lady in the house.

Hearing this as from far away, Harry jumped back to his and Ron's room, "What? Oh, yeah." And even as he realized the hardest part was not over, he could not wipe the smile off his face, "Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

"Please, Harry, call me Arthur," Mr. Weasley said as he beckoned Harry to rise and stand and leave with him.

"Oh- sure," Harry answered, although he wasn't sure he would ever get used to that.

* * *

**Soooo how did you like it. I'm totally Jonesin' for reviews…that means I really want them- Anyway, hopefully I will be a lot quicker on the update this time around. It looks promising as I already have the next two paragraphs written!**

**Props again to Dream0Write7 for the inspiration on this story; you guys should go read "The Beginning to Their End" ……………………..K thnx bye **

**-Tadashisan**


	4. An Engaging Tale

**Well, folks, here it is at last- Chapter 4! (sorry it takes me so long to update). I've got Chapter 5 well on the way and I will be much quicker this time around…or else send me a message to nag me to hurry it up **

**Anyway, this edition (in addition to not belonging to me as usual) had come with a couple handy dandy footnotes! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – An Engaging Tale

"So, Harry," Charlie called over the tumult of everyone gathered in the Weasleys' backyard, "tell us how you did it."

It was the night of Harry and Ginnys' engagement party and it seemed the whole world had turned up to congratulate them. To their left sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who incidentally, had remained Minister of Magic; to their right sat Ron, Hermione, Luna and her father, Xenophilius.

Charlie sat across from Harry next to George, who had invited Alicia Spinnet along for the occasion. At one end of the table Percy sat with Penelope Clearwater, his old girlfriend, back it seemed, Bill, and the newest Weasley, Fleur. On Charlie's other side sat Neville, next to Andromeda Tonks, holding little Teddy Lupin, and at the far end of the table, Stan Shunpike.

The young, Knight Bus conductor had overheard Mr. Weasley giving Kingsley the news while a ministry official processed his release, and asked if he might come to the party to see Harry Potter again and speak with him. As the two men felt pity for Stan's wrongful imprisonment, they thought a party might do him well.

Though Harry had barely made out Charlie's shout over the noise of all the party members, silence fell so swiftly as to throw Harry off guard. Feeling all eyes on him and his new fiancé, Harry cleared his throat nervously beginning, without really knowing where to, "Well, uh- I just…er."

But Ginny decided to save him at that moment, "It was just wonderful," she beamed at him, taking hold of his hand, "he asked me just today, when we were flying around a bit over the orchard. It's a pity there wasn't anyone else around to see it actually."

"I made sure we were alone," Harry said with a triumphant smile, "It was embarrassing enough without a crowd looking in on it."

"It just would have been more romantic, that's all," Ginny sighed, embracing his arm tightly.

"I told him to find a more suitable time, like your birthday, or at least a proper date," Hermione interjected with a slightly exasperated expression, "but he couldn't be bothered; he said he couldn't wait any longer."

"You mean she knew before I did?" Ginny pouted playfully, pulling away from Harry.

"Well honestly, who else was he supposed to ask for advice? Ron?"

The table erupted with laughter and Ron looked, for a moment, incensed before deciding the comment was fair enough and smiling reluctantly under Hermione's apologetic smile.

"Alright, so what then?" Charlie persisted, "You just asked her while you were flying around, did you?"

"Yeah," George chimed in, "What did you do; just yell it out?"

"No, I-" Harry spluttered; obviously he wasn't getting out of this so easily as that. "Okay, well, I had just asked your dad for permission to marry her and-"

"Oh, come off it! It's just 'Dad' now, itn't it? George interrupted, but Alicia shushed him and looked eagerly back at Harry waiting on a breath for the rest of the story.

"Yeah well, I had just gotten permission at any rate, when I realized I had the hardest part ahead of me," Harry continued, as he noticed everyone was now listening with rapt attention, especially the women, "so I went and found Hermione straight away."

"Luckily I had decided to clean the staircase rather than helping Ginny in the living room," Hermione said, "or you would have had a hard time of it."

"Yeah," Harry breathed in agreement, "I was worried I might just let it slip like my father did when he proposed to my mother."

"So you didn't then?" asked George, "Well done, mate," he added with a wink.

"Anyway, I found Hermione and I managed an 'um' before she broke into a huge smiled and squealed excitedly," Harry said to the crowd a little more at ease now that he was in the thick of it.

"Well I _was_ excited!" Hermione said, looking slightly abashed.

"She asked me how I was planning to ask her," Harry resumed, "and I told her I had absolutely no idea."

"Well, of course I expected this," Hermione said to the table at large, "He spends too much time with Ron," she added, smiling and rolling her eyes, before giving her boyfriend an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, well," Ron chided back, "at least we've been having a laugh these days. I swear, Hermione, you're still reading those books like we've got exams coming up."

"Ron, we have got exams," Hermione said, surprised, "We missed our 7th years at Hogwart's _and_ our N.E.W.T.'s, remember?"

It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes now, "Maybe you've got exams, but I don't reckon I need to put myself through another year of school, now that George and I are running the family business together; I've already got a career. What do I need N.E.W.T.'s for?" Ron said gloatingly stuffing a roll into his mouth. Surprisingly waiting until _after_ swallowing he said, "Besides, you'd think that bringing down V-Voldemort would count for something. I mean, the three of us," he indicated Harry, Hermione, and himself, "destroyed half the horcruxes , and Neville took down Nagini all by himself; right in front of her late master."

Neville looked embarrassed as Charlie patted him on the back, and said nothing.

"That's all fine for you, Ron, but as Harry still wants to be an Auror, now that the ministry's back in order. And since I've decided to become a healer, we are going to need a bit more time at Hogwart's this year."

"Oh, I don't know about that," called the Minister's deep voice from down the table, "There's truth to what Ron says; playing such an important role in the defeat of the Dark Lord does earn some merit, yes. I daresay I might be able to convince the head of the Aurors' office to test Potter at once if he would like. Who knows- maybe he's ready to begin his training."

"And you know, Hermione," Mr. Weasley interjected, "Healer Smethwyck is in need of a new trainee healer, because Augustus Pye decided to spend some time working undercover as a muggle doctor to learn more about their medicine," Mr. Weasley looked as though he wished he could do the same.

"Yes," Hermione said, intrigued, if a little annoyed, "that's wonderful, but I would still need about a dozen N.E.W.T.'s before I could even apply for a job at St. Mungo's."

"Not necessarily Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall replied, "it is not unheard of for a young witch or wizard to gain early apprenticeship in even the most difficult of fields when he or she proves themselves to be capable," she smiled encouragingly at Hermione, "and you are exceptionally bright. Possibly the brightest student I have had the pleasure of teaching in all my years at Hogwart's. However, should you desire to finish out your final year, we would, of course, be glad to have you back; both of you," she added to Harry.

Hermione looked stunned at this pronouncement, but Harry managed to reply for them, "Thanks, Professor. We'll think about that."

"Well, in the mean time, why don't you finish the story," Charlie said jovially.

"Right," Harry began again, "Well, Hermione was trying to help me figure out how I was going to propose. Well, she did, in the end, but not like she had planned, I expect."

"I told him to think of something romantic they had done together; a memory he might be able to play off or something- their first kiss, where they spent most of their time together. Then he just says, 'Quidditch!' and ran up the stairs. He came hurtling past me two minutes later carrying his invisibility cloak and broomstick. And I didn't see him again until after Ginny came running up to tell me the news."

"Yeah well, you'd given, me the jump start I needed and I wanted to get my plan going before I lost the nerve. I got my cloak and broom, like you said, but I also got my mokeskin pouch, 'cause I needed- well, I'll get to that in a sec." Harry was having an immense amount of fun with this story now, "Well, I figured Ginny would be expecting something, by the look she gave me when she left me with her dad, so I knew I had to be a little sneaky."

"Is that why you got the invisibility cloak?" Neville said in earnest.

"Yeah, well…part of the reason," Harry said hesitantly, "I pulled on the cloak at the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the living room where Ginny was."

"And you scared the hell out of me!" Ginny exclaimed, punching Harry on the arm, "sneaking up and grabbing me from behind."

"Well, I had to get you under the cloak quietly if I wanted to get you out of the house for a bit without your mum noticing," Harry looked rather sheepishly at Mrs. Weasley, but to his relief she wore a look of amused exasperation.

"Well, I was glad for the break," Ginny admitted.

"I was glad you didn't scream loud enough to break my silencing charm, before I could calm you down," Harry chuckled, "Anyway, I told Ginny she looked like she could use a break and we walked out into the garden. We hadn't walked twenty feet, however, before she asked me what I talked about with Mr. Weasley-"

"Arthur," Mr. Weasley corrected.

"Dad," amended George.

"Shhhh!" said their dates.

Harry looked for a moment, thrown, but quickly regained his composure and continued, "Anyway, I told her it was just some stuff about my future and I would tell her later while I pulled her off to the broom shed. I thought she seemed unconvinced so I tried to get her on the subject of flying around a bit so I could show her her new broom."

"What?!" said Ron along with half a dozen other people at the table.

"Well, I _was_ going to wait until her birthday to give it to her, but I figured it would make an excellent distraction," Harry said, smiling.

"What model is it, Gin?" Charlie asked most interestedly.

"Oh, nothing too fancy," she replied coyly. "just a Firebolt."

There was a general upheaval of impressed longing, especially from the other Quidditch players and Ron sat quite as stunned as Hermione was previously. Meanwhile, Luna Lovegood merely said dreamily, "Good for you, Ginny."

"So," Harry called to bring the volume down, "we flew out over the orchard and I reached in my mokeskin bag for the snitch Dumbledore had given me and, while Ginny was getting a feel for her broom, I modified it."

"How's that?" came the unexpected voice of Percy joining the conversation at last.

"I was getting to that," Harry said excitedly, "I asked Ginny if she wanted to try seeking against me on her new broom and she just said, 'Bring it on, Potter.' I let go of the snitch and we both gave it about half a minute's head start before seeking it. I had been planning on letting her just get it from me, but she beat me too it before I even let up," Harry said with an approving tone, "I guess a year and a half without practice left me a tad bit rusty," Harry conceded.

"That's right," Ginny said a little haughtily at the mild surprise on Ron's and George's faces, "I _am_ quite good, you know."

"Yep," Harry agreed, "at any rate, she caught the snitch, according to my plan."

"And there were words shining there on it," Ginny said, holding up the small, golden ball for all to see, " it says, 'Will you marry me.' but when I looked up at him excitedly, he said, 'I am about to die,' and I was confused and then scared out of my mind when he dove downward. I thought he was gonna crash into the ground."

The room was thick with tension now…a little too thick, Harry thought, "I didn't die," he said matter-of-factly, and several people broke into slightly embarrassed grins, "No, no, I said that because it's how I get the snitch to open. **1** I figured out how to change the words on the outside, but I didn't know how to change the password."

"Well, meanwhile I'm still in shock as he plummets toward the ground, I barely noticed it glinting in the sunlight as he chased it," Ginny said.

"See what?" said Alicia.

"This." Ginny held up her hand to show her ring to the family and friends around the table. It was beautiful, but simple. The band was made from the purest silver, slender and fitted with three diamonds. The largest in the center was set in a miniature tulip, the other two on its leaves.

"What's that about?" said Ron inquiringly as the women cooed and awed over the sparkling ring.

"Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "it's an engagement ring, of course."

"A what?" wondered Ron aloud, "2is that some kind of muggle engagement thing?"

"Is it?" Harry said disconcertedly, "I didn't know. What do wizards do? Oh no, I-"

"It's quite alright, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said affectionately, "That's not important now. I think the ring is just wonderful."

Harry beamed at her as Ginny said, "It really is, Harry. I love it."

"I love you," Harry said, before he could halt the cliché, but he decided he didn't mind so much when Ginny's lips met his.

After a brief moment George said, "So that's it then? You proposed via snitch, huh? Does that mean Percy should propose in a formal report?"

Before anyone could laugh, however, Percy responded, with astounding quickness, "Better than having to trick my fiancé into it with some gag." Percy wore a wicked smile at George's apparent amusement and surprise as he went on, "Besides, Penelope and I were just talking it over and we've decided to announce our engagement tonight as well."

George actually rose from his seat to pull Percy into a hug yelling, "Well done, Perce! Didn't know you had it in you."

And all along the table, more pleasantly surprised guests were rising to their feet, Mr. Weasley calling above everybody's outbursts, "Well then, Let's have a toast to the happy couples. Tonight, the Weasley family welcomes a new daughter as well a new son."

"Cheers!" the table called in unison.

* * *

**OMG that was my favorite chapter so far, how 'bout you guys? Well, please review, and don't forget to pester me with messages if I take more than, let's say…..4 days to update. K? K.**

**Laters**

**-Tadashisan**

1 Harry was able to change the original inscription in the snitch Dumbledore left him by using _Reparo_ to restore it and the cutting charm to inscribe on the outer shell of the flying ball (by my count anyway )

2 This section about the engagement ring given by Harry and the "Muggleness" of the gesture is moot because Tonks, in fact wore such a ring in the second chapter of the Deathly Hallows that Harry and Ron both saw, but I wrote this before I remembered that. Basically I thought "the hell with it, I love the bit"


End file.
